


战哥拍吻戏居然不报备

by Eroslon



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eroslon/pseuds/Eroslon
Relationships: 肖战/王一博





	战哥拍吻戏居然不报备

王一博在沙发上黑着脸坐着，等肖战回来，给他一个“解释”。

“咔”一声，门被打开，肖战回来了，他一边关门一边向王一博喊“啊啊啊对不起啊，一博哥，我忘了报备了，我这不是太忙了吗，真的对不起对不起，我错了一博哥，下次一定报备。”肖战噼里啪啦说了一堆，时不时用眼睛瞟一下王一博，在王一博看来，肖战这个样子反倒像他王一博欺负了人，虽然事实并不是这样的，但是，一语成谶，他接下来就要欺负肖战了。

肖战看王一博无动于衷，打算再解释几句，刚准备开口，就看到王一博的俊脸猛地放大，感觉身体一轻，他被王一博抱起来了。

王一博走到卧室，直接把肖战丢到床上，利落地帮自己和肖战脱了衣服，直接抱着肖战亲，开始只是在唇面，舔一舔唇下痣，后来他撬开肖战的牙关，和他纠缠，肖战因为缺氧渐渐喘不过气，推开王一博，王一博在他耳边笑了笑，说“哥哥，你这个吻技太烂了，吻戏不适合你啊。”说完就继续抱着肖战亲，从唇上下移，到了锁骨，他用虎牙啃着肖战的锁骨，疼的肖战倒吸一口气，王一博松开了锁骨，转战到肖战胸前的两点，不断用舌尖舔弄，打转，激的肖战呻吟出来“啊，一…一博，别弄…啊…”王一博偏不听，专心对付这慢慢挺立起来的两点，弄的肖战挺起了腰，同样挺起的，还有他胯下的东西，王一博终于放过了被欺负的红肿的两点，用手附上肖战胯下的东西，慢慢撸动，边撸动边用嘴舔弄肖战胸前一点，肖战惊的叫出声“啊啊，一博，别…太刺激了…啊…我受不了了…”边叫着边释放在了自己的腹上，大口喘着气。

王一博从旁边的抽屉里拿出一袋润滑，抹在肖战的后股，一根手指，两根手指，逐渐增加到四根手指，但是，如果王一博就这样进去了，未免太便宜肖战了。于是，从抽屉里又拿出了跳蛋，塞了进去，肖战才刚从顶端回来，就又被激的挺起来，“哈啊……好冰…”王一博把跳蛋的开关打开，听着嗡嗡嗡嗡的声音，肖战呻吟的声音也越来越酥，“啊……一博，你把它拿出来…哈……嗯…不行”，王一博此时已经是硬的不行，从抽屉里拿出一个套，随便套上，把跳蛋“啵”的一声拔出来，自己进去，突然的填满感让肖战几乎晕过去，想以前也没觉得这小崽子有这么大啊，还没吐槽完，王一博就开始缓缓动起来，黏糊的水声和喘息被周围的安静衬的格外明显，肖战听的面红耳赤，但身下的感觉不允许他分心。

王一博逐渐加快了速度，肖战也挺起了腰，两人几乎同时释放了一次。

肖战喘着说“一博哥，我错了，一博哥，真厉害，哎？你？”话还没说完，就又被填满。

这一次王一博凭着记忆，找着某一点，突然一下，感觉到肖战的腰软了一下，声音也飘了起来，便一只冲撞着那一点，肖战实在招架不住，就开始求饶“一博，狗崽崽，博哥，好弟弟，别了，啊…我受不了了……饶了我吧。”王一博顺着他的话说“那你以后还敢不报备吗？”说着还重重的顶一下，肖战惊叫一声，“不敢了不敢了，我错了，真错了。”王一博这才加快了速度，释放了最后一次。

肖战再睁开眼睛，已经是另一天早上十点多了，浑身倒是清爽，应该王一博给他清理过了，不过多了一身的疲惫和酸痛，他叹了口气，闭上眼睛，又钻回小孩儿的怀里，继续睡了。

王一博在沙发上黑着脸坐着，等肖战回来，给他一个“解释”。

“咔”一声，门被打开，肖战回来了，他一边关门一边向王一博喊“啊啊啊对不起啊，一博哥，我忘了报备了，我这不是太忙了吗，真的对不起对不起，我错了一博哥，下次一定报备。”肖战噼里啪啦说了一堆，时不时用眼睛瞟一下王一博，在王一博看来，肖战这个样子反倒像他王一博欺负了人，虽然事实并不是这样的，但是，一语成谶，他接下来就要欺负肖战了。

肖战看王一博无动于衷，打算再解释几句，刚准备开口，就看到王一博的俊脸猛地放大，感觉身体一轻，他被王一博抱起来了。

王一博走到卧室，直接把肖战丢到床上，利落地帮自己和肖战脱了衣服，直接抱着肖战亲，开始只是在唇面，舔一舔唇下痣，后来他撬开肖战的牙关，和他纠缠，肖战因为缺氧渐渐喘不过气，推开王一博，王一博在他耳边笑了笑，说“哥哥，你这个吻技太烂了，吻戏不适合你啊。”说完就继续抱着肖战亲，从唇上下移，到了锁骨，他用虎牙啃着肖战的锁骨，疼的肖战倒吸一口气，王一博松开了锁骨，转战到肖战胸前的两点，不断用舌尖舔弄，打转，激的肖战呻吟出来“啊，一…一博，别弄…啊…”王一博偏不听，专心对付这慢慢挺立起来的两点，弄的肖战挺起了腰，同样挺起的，还有他胯下的东西，王一博终于放过了被欺负的红肿的两点，用手附上肖战胯下的东西，慢慢撸动，边撸动边用嘴舔弄肖战胸前一点，肖战惊的叫出声“啊啊，一博，别…太刺激了…啊…我受不了了…”边叫着边释放在了自己的腹上，大口喘着气。

王一博从旁边的抽屉里拿出一袋润滑，抹在肖战的后股，一根手指，两根手指，逐渐增加到四根手指，但是，如果王一博就这样进去了，未免太便宜肖战了。于是，从抽屉里又拿出了跳蛋，塞了进去，肖战才刚从顶端回来，就又被激的挺起来，“哈啊……好冰…”王一博把跳蛋的开关打开，听着嗡嗡嗡嗡的声音，肖战呻吟的声音也越来越酥，“啊……一博，你把它拿出来…哈……嗯…不行”，王一博此时已经是硬的不行，从抽屉里拿出一个套，随便套上，把跳蛋“啵”的一声拔出来，自己进去，突然的填满感让肖战几乎晕过去，想以前也没觉得这小崽子有这么大啊，还没吐槽完，王一博就开始缓缓动起来，黏糊的水声和喘息被周围的安静衬的格外明显，肖战听的面红耳赤，但身下的感觉不允许他分心。

王一博逐渐加快了速度，肖战也挺起了腰，两人几乎同时释放了一次。

肖战喘着说“一博哥，我错了，一博哥，真厉害，哎？你？”话还没说完，就又被填满。

这一次王一博凭着记忆，找着某一点，突然一下，感觉到肖战的腰软了一下，声音也飘了起来，便一只冲撞着那一点，肖战实在招架不住，就开始求饶“一博，狗崽崽，博哥，好弟弟，别了，啊…我受不了了……饶了我吧。”王一博顺着他的话说“那你以后还敢不报备吗？”说着还重重的顶一下，肖战惊叫一声，“不敢了不敢了，我错了，真错了。”王一博这才加快了速度，释放了最后一次。

肖战再睁开眼睛，已经是另一天早上十点多了，浑身倒是清爽，应该王一博给他清理过了，不过多了一身的疲惫和酸痛，他叹了口气，闭上眼睛，又钻回小孩儿的怀里，继续睡了。


End file.
